Taking On the New World
by Attacco Di Sole
Summary: Join Arturo, A Pokemon Professor who is now sent to the world of Fairy Tail. He will meet new friends and enemies and figure out what really happened to his world  Come on and Read the Adventure. Accepting OC Characters from each world
1. Armageddon?

Taking on the New World!

A Fairy Tail/ Pokémon Fanfiction

I do not own Fairy Tail or Pokémon or anything in their Universes. They all belong to their respectful owners.

I am Accepting Oc Characters at this time. Send me (Attacco di Sole) a private message. And I'll tell you what you need on It

_Chapter 1: Armageddon?_

"Ugh… what happened?" A voice said in the darkness of the Room.

The man in the room then proceeded to the lit bathroom. As he closed the door, he went to take a short warm shower and get dressed. He was about to leave the bathroom until he wanted to see that everything was in order on him. His Reflection showed a man with jagged, purple hair. He then looked at his emerald eyes that show a dark green. He also saw his Burgundy shirt, blue pants and topping it all off his Lab coat that had his nametag on it. It read " Professor. Arturo Cypress.

Arturo entered the darkened room that he awoke in and turned on the lights. It was a living room that had bee recently used for a party. There was a banner on the top that had the words "100% Complete" on it. Arturo found this funny because just recently he had finished his Pokémon journey through all the regions, Beaten all the Pokémon leagues, grew all the type of plants and finally caught four of each non-legendary (two males, two females, including four copies of the genderless Pokémon) of the six-hundred and forty-nine Pokémon in the world. He also bought a large piece of land and built his new laboratory.

The professor sighed when he finished cleaning up his house. He had gathered data on most all the Pokémon species that are known. So he decided to get some Unknown readings of Pokémon to past the time since he was only eighteen. He thought maybe after he can be a gym leader or Champion. Arturo walked to his greenhouse that was in the room past the living room, past the bathroom, but before his bedroom. It was an extension of the main laboratory. 

The smells of the berries were the first thing to hit Arturo when he went in the greenhouse. They were all blooming this hour. Arturo had created a self watering system to water them at the right times of day. After he passed through the last berry bush, He grabbed a watering pail and started to tend to his Apricorns. They on the other hand were more demanding than berries.

It was at this time when Arturo heard his doorbell ringing that he finished his tending the last Apricorn. He rushed to the door and opened it. No one was out there and then he looked down. It was a package. A small Package.

"I didn't order anything" Arturo thought with curiosity while picking up the box.

As the professor opened the box, he gave a strange look at it. It was a flute. The box said it was an Azure Flute. It had a red top and the hole in such a way, it almost look Coral. He picked up in his hand and then realized what it was. It was The "_Azure Flute_". The same one that could call a certain Alpha Pokémon. Arturo then went outside and looked around his green, grassy fields

"I know this usually only works in Mt. Coronet but…." Arturo said to himself and he blew the flute which released a loud high pitch tune. "That was way louder than I expected

-Meanwhile at Spear Pillar-

The Halls of Origin is a place for "The One" to rest in peace until his time was needed. He should have awakened sooner, but thanks to an evil crime syndicate leader of Team Galactic, Cyrus, "The One's' awakening was postponed. Somehow though, the sound of the Azure flute became loud enough to reach "The One's' ears. He then, slowly but surely, moved out onto the plateau of Spear Pillar. He sensed for the day and time and realized that. He had a small window of opportunity left. He started to fly and call out to all legendary Pokémon, even the one he banished, and headed to where the flute's song was heard from. Soon after "The One's' departure other Pokémon of legend came to follow his wake…..

-Back at Arturo's lab-

"Ouch." Arturo said still paining on the loud noise that the flute made.

When he was about re-enter his laboratory when he heard something "thump" Behind him. He wondered what it could be. Little did he realize when turning around that thump came from the Alpha Pokémon that he releases a short while ago. Soon the flied was field with these legendary Pokémon from the look of them.

"Whoa!... This is one heck of a flute." Arturo said to himself

He counted and it was true. Every single Legendary Pokémon was here. Arturo started to point and name them.

"Zapdos , Articuno , Moltres, Mewtwo, Mew, Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Ho-oh, Lugia, Celebi, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Latias, Latios, Groudon, Kyorge, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, Azelf, Mesprit, Uxie, Darkrai, Cresselia, Regigigas, Heatran, Shaymin, Manphy, Phoine, Victini, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virzion, Kaldeo, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Zekrom, Reshiram, Kyruem, Melotta and Genesect. Oh wait I forgot some…"

The four Pokémon that came up to wards were the ones that he was missing. There was Dialga, Palkia, Giratina and The Alpha Pokémon, Acreus. Arturo was a little speechless to this event and Acreus stared at him

"Human," Acreus spoke using telepathy, "I thank you for releasing me in this dark time. I giving you the power to understand our language" Arceus raised one of its legs and touched Arturo's forehead. At first it felt like a pinch, then it was throbbing, but soon after Arceus put down it's foot, He was fine.

Arceus turned to Giratina, Diagla, Palkia and motioned the Weather Trio (Groundon, Kyorge and Rayquaza) to come to where he was.

"Giratina, to release thou from your punishment, you will let Dialga, Palkia and the weather Trio into Distortion world." Acreus said

"….Fine" bellowed Giratina as he opened a door to Distortion World.

"Next, Dialga and Palkia I want to keep the world stable enough for the Weather"

"That's it?" Dialga said before he went through " This will be a cinch" Palkia followed right behind him.

"Finally I need you three to make a sustainable land and water in there while Rayquaza watchs that you two won't misbehave.

Kyorge and Groudon looked at each other and pouted. They understood what needed to be done and so, they and Rayquaza went into the portal. Arturo was a bit dumfounded on what was going on but what ever it was, it wasn't good. Arturo then saw orbs of light coming to the area at a increased pace and were entering the portal. Each orb had a wild Pokémon in it from what Arturo saw and that's when it hit him.

"This seems this has a reference to Noah's Ark" Arturo said aloud

"That's because it is," Acreus said solemnly.

"What!" Arturo said.

Suddenly, the entire Area started to sway back and forth. Arturo saw the sun disappear before his very eyes the only light left was the one's in his house.

"Quickly, everyone make a barrier around The Human's House. Now!" Acreus ordered

All the legendary Pokémon appeared around his house and created a thick wall barrier as the last wild Pokémon came into the portal. And in a flash everything, except for them and Arturo, was gone. An empty blackness wall all around them.

Arturo was panicking " What the Hell happened!"

"This Universe has ended." Acreus said.

Arturo fell to his knees when he realized that everyone he ever knew was gone. The stars, Sky, His parents, He is friends, all gone. He felt sadness at first and now he feels.

"Why did this happen." He asks, while trying to pick up his pieces.

Arceus said nothing and soon there was a bit of sleep powder on him by mew. Arturo was now in a state of sleep.

Lugia walked up to Arceus who was in deep thought, "Excuse me, but what are we going to do for a new home?"

Arceus opened a Large Dimensional Rift. "We have to make a new home. I had finished talking to the _superior beings_ of another realm. They said if we can make a continent for us, we can be there."

Lugia eyed on the human. "What about him?"

"They said he and his laboratory can live near _Earthland City of Magnolia_. I also plan to have the Weather Trio Station there with him just to keep his lab out of harms way. He has potential. I have a feeling."

Lugia said nothing else. Everything started to enter the Portal that Arceus created. As soon as that last speck of the old world Vanished, It became complete darkness.

_-Earthland-_

Arturo Awoke in front of his Lab. He thought everything that happened before was a dream before he realized he was still holding the Azure Flute. He then jumped as he heard a cannonball like sound and when he turned around he saw a large little city with a building that seems to be under attack that it's roof was smoking out of. He quickly ran into his house to grab a pokéball and stopped himself.

"This is not my world is it? Then why is my body so active, it feels like nothing ever happened, but I want to help it's my duty as human." Arturo said. "I will cry about it, later". Arturo ran out of the Laboratory and went to the town.

I want to leave the Earthland part for the Next chapter so please review this chapter I hope you give me a review and tell me how I can improve my writing. So until next time

OC Characters from the Pokémon world and the Fairy Tail world are accepted.

Send me a private message to if you have anymore Questions.

Attacco di Sole~


	2. Is being in a guild fun?

Taking on the New World!

A Fairy Tail/ Pokémon Fanfiction

I do not own Fairy Tail or Pokémon or anything in their Universes. They all belong to their respectful owners.

I am Accepting Oc Characters at this time. Send me (Attacco di Sole) a private message. And I'll tell you what you need on It

_Chapter 2: "**Is it fun being in a guild?"**_

Arturo was decided to walk the rest of the way into the strange new town. He tried looking for some Pokémon but realized soon enough that there were no Pokémon in this world. He looked at the pokéball he just grabbed it and started to look at it. He didn't want to try it either for the shock of not being able to use his Pokémon in this world will scar him instead he went into the busy little town, that a sign post said Magnolia.

Upon entering People started to give him glances and noticed that he was still wearing his Lab coat. It was like the never seen a scientist before. He sighed and turned it inside out showing a black leather exterior instead of the lab coat white. The people that were staring at him start to look away and he continued on his way to the building that was supposedly hit by something. Arturo was very athletic and flexible in his age he. He tried to jump and to his amazement. He seemed to be jumping higher than he was in the Pokémon world. When he landed he felt something in his gut like something was being poured into him. Arturo shook off the feeling and started walking.

_Meanwhile in the Earthland Guild known as "Fairy Tail"_

It was another day at work for most of the members. Natsu Dragneel also known also Salamander, the Fire type Dragonslayer with his companions and rivals; Happy, Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Loxxar, Gajeel Redfox , Wendy Marvel, Carla and Patherlily were talking about their day in general

"It's Finally done" motioned Lucy has she put most of her body on the table.

"Well it wasn't that hard now, right Happy" Natsu said turn to the blue cat.

"Aye, I was no problem at all" Happy replied back

"Well we could of don't it better if hothead over here would stop and asked for directions." Gray said.

Natsu went up right in Gray's face, "What was that you underwear playboy"

"You heard me bloody a lose cannon that's what you are"

Natsu and Gray started to fight each other making a small dust cloud between them, meanwhile Juvia was just staring at Gray the whole time.

"Gray-sama look good even when he fights" she said aloud.

Gajeel took Patherlily, found a job he left because he didn't such happy people. Erza was happily eating her new strawberry shortcake after Elfman, another Fairy tail Member, pushed her and step on her old cake. She was steamed by this and kicked Elfman who flying thourgh the roof. Wendy on the other hand was talking to Carla o the others side of this mess.

"Carla, so what are we going to do today" Wendy asked

"Nothing right now, but there is someone coming will barely miss Natsu flying out" Carla said plainly

"Really is it someone we know."

"I don't think so…"

_Meanwhile, Right outside Fairy Tail_

Arturo looked at the building in trying to figure out what it was. "Fairy Tail" was written on the front of it making him think that it was a Tavern or a Inn of some kind. As he went to open the door heard something from the other side of the door and when he opened the door it bursted open and a blue haired man was running away from a Pinked hair one.

"_Karyū no Tekken!" _The pink haired man said he accidently punched Arturo in the face.

Arturo wasn't knocked out by the hit, but he was surprised to see a person with fire in their hands. He thought only Pokémon had that those type of abilities.

"Are you alright?" A blue haired girl said to me. "You were right, Carla. There was someone, but he did get hit"

"Meh! There are such things as off days, Wendy" The white Cat

Arturo was surprised. That is a non-Pokémon animal that can talk. Arturo brought himself up quickly, which startled Wendy and Carla. He then stared at the person coming toward them that had white hair.

"Oh I'm sorry for that. Are you a new recruit for our mage's guild?" She asked

"Ahh~ Mirajane-san" Wendy exclaimed

_Mage's Guild._ Arturo had that stuck in his mind. _Mages_. To him it would explain a lot of things such as why that pinked haired man had fire on his hand and why the blue haired man using ice from nothing. Arturo thought that it would better to play along with them.

"Umm… I haven't made my decision yet, but I would like to observe." Arturo said.

Mirajane turn around "Then follow me then."

Arturo walked into the guild; he got a feeling of life and lucidity in this building. He had never felt so good to be so in one place. He heard people chatting about their normal days, among other things. When Mirajane stop at a bar-looking place, Arturo knew that this was a drinking hall or a main hall of a sort.

"Excuse me, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Mirajane. What's yours?"

Arturo looked at her. "Nice to meet you, my name's Arturo."

"Well Arturo, shall we begin the –"

Mirajane turned to look at The two men that where fight each other talking to Wendy and the talking cat named Carla. Arturo followed her gaze.

"Don't think badly of Natsu and Gray," She started, "There always like that against each other."

She said it normally, so Arturo took it as the Truth "Okay… then"

Just then Wendy pointed in Arturo direction and Natsu came running over. Arturo went to defend himself. Natsu had a smile on his face.

"So, the New guy like to fight –eh?" Natsu

"_That's not the message I'm trying to give here,"_ Arturo thought to himself.

"Interesting, I want fight you now"

Arturo backed up a bit in surprise. "Wait. What!" He said dodging Natsu's leg by ducking.

Arturo started to run away from Natsu. He was kicking and throwing punches at him as he was running away. Soon after this started, Erza, Happy, Gray, Juvia, Carla and Wendy got near Mirajane and watch as Natsu chased Arturo.

"Who's the New guy." Gray coldy asked.

"His name is Arturo." Mirajane answeared

"They look like there having fun over there. A strong welcome is a sign a long friendship," Erza pointed out.

"He doesn't look like he's having fun." Lucy said in a lowered voice

"More like a panic." Wendy added

"Aye." Happy finished.

Natsu was gaining on Arturo. His attacks were making contact until he hit Arturo's stomach square on, making him fly into a pillar. He grunted as he hit it, he was very durable after all. Then, a sound like something rolling was heard. It was a small pokéball, the same one he took out of his collection at random before coming here. Natsu picked it up.

"What's this thing?" Natsu said while observing the red and white orb marble.

Everyone didn't know what it was so they circled Natsu as he placed it on the table. Lucy started to pick at it. Happy, then started to play with it like a yarn ball. Then the left it alone for a while and just stared at it. Arturo, at this point, was already at the table. He grabbed the pokéball and was about to put it away, until Erza was grabbing him by the collar.

"What have you brought into our guild? Are you a part of a dark guild?" she questioned as she shook Arturo with a foul expression

Lucy looked at the situation differently. "Umm.. Erza-san, I think you're going to make him-"

The pokéball flew out of Arturo's hands. Erza looked at this and motion everyone to get away and they did, due to fear of not knowing what the round orb could do. Natsu and company were the only ones left with the guts, to stay near the ball. Erza had let get of Arturo to protect the rest of them. Gray was going to make a shield when the blast hit them. Lucy, Wendy, Carla and Happy stood behind Gray. Arturo was watching normally that he didn't even flinch. When the pokéball hit the ground every one closed there eyes except Arturo.

As one by one the guild started to open their eyes, they saw what came out of the ball. A small blue reptile with a yellowish triangular shape skin on it's underbelly, small white teeth on the sides of it's mouth and three grey ridges on its head appeared before them. It also had two small legs and two stubby arms. It was standing on both of its legs. It stood around zero-point-six meters They were laughing at themselves even Ezra at this point. Arturo was overjoyed that his pokéball worked in this world.

"Ha ha! Everyone was scared of this gecko" Natsu said with pride.

"Aye, everyone else was scared except us two" Happy said walking to his partner.

"Says the one who was cowering behind Gray" Lucy said

"I won't mention that Lucy is hypocrite for saying that I'm scared when she's behind it. She would kill" Happy said aloud,

"I can hear you…" Lucy bellowed.

Wendy was more interested with the reptilian creature. "I find it looks cute."

Carla turned her head. "Now is no time to say useless things."

Erza looked at the Reptile then at Arturo. "What is that thing?"

Natsu interrupted them "It's a gecko! It's oversized one at that." He started pointing and laughing at it.

Arturo smirked at what happened next. The reptile leered at Natsu. It didn't like being called a gecko. It concentrated and soon tiny particle of energy (its own willpower) appeared to be brightening on his head. He then proceeded to jump up on the table and Ram Natsu in the stomach that, since he was unguarded, flew into a pillar. Everyone stop laughing and was surprised that a little reptile like that pushed Natsu, of all people. Soon the dragon slayer stood up and went to the face of the reptile.

"It wants you to say sorry to it for calling it short." Arturo said

"…..Fine, but later I want my revenge." Natsu yelled at it, in which it replied with a leer.

"Bagon, return." Arturo said as he took out his pokéball and pointed to the reptile. A laser soon appeared from the pokéball and turned the Bagon into a red beam and sucked it back into the pokéball.

"Bagon?" All the ones near Arturo said at the same time.

"Is it a sprit?" Lucy asked anxiously

Arturo laughed "It's not a Sprit, it's a –"

"What is with all the Ruckus" a voice came from up stairs.

Master Makarov was walking down the stair in his now quiet main hall. Everyone Except the one's near Arturo went back to what they were doing. Mirajane waited for Makarov to Arrive in front of new recruit.

"This is Arturo. He says he wants to join Fairy Tail" Mirajane said.

Makarov looked at him. "Do you have the resolve to join us?"

Arturo thought about it for a second "Yes, I do". "_It not like I can return home right now anyways_." He also thought

Makarov liked the determination in his eyes. "Then, welcome to Fairy Tail"

"I just have one question."

"What's that?" Makarov was very eager to listen to this newcomer.

Arturo took a deep breath. "Is being in one of these guilds… fun?"

Makarov was surprise yet was laughing at the same time. He turned around to his guild "Hey, everyone do you find this guild fun.

"Aye!" was the reply everyone gave to him

Arturo was brimming with excitement. "Alright, I'll happily join on this Guild."

Mirajane took out a stamp. "Where to you want your mark and what color should it be?"

Arturo saw that everyone, including the cats had a mark somewhere on their body. This made him think for a minute where wanted it he took off his reversed lab coat and pointed to his arm

"Right here please and make it Purple." He said while he felt the pressure of the press on his arm

_**And just like that, Arturo became a Part of Fairy Tail on his adventure.**_

_That had one Pokémon in it compared to the last one. Next chapter, Natsu's party learns what exactly is the creature that they saw and in exchange, they explained to him about what they know._

_OC Characters from the Pokémon world and the Fairy Tail world are accepted._

_Send me a private message to if you have anymore Questions._

_Attacco di Sole~_


	3. Time and Jobs Part 1

Taking on the New World!

A Fairy Tail/ Pokémon Fanfiction

I do not own Fairy Tail or Pokémon or anything in their Universes. They all belong to their respectful owners.

I am Accepting Oc Characters at this time. Send me (Attacco di Sole) a private message. And I'll tell you what you need on It

_Chapter 3: **Time is exactly what you need when doing a job**_

__Arturo was still confused in a lot of ways of what happened in this new world when he went to sleep that night. He awoke in a lucid dream when he heard voices coming to him in the lush grassy field and blue, cloudy sky.

"Human. We meet again." A familiar voice said in the distance

"Arceus. What are you doing here?" Arturo asked?

"We're going to have you go back in time." Arceus said plainly

"So direct to the point are we- Wait, back in time."

"We will transfer everyone's memories of you from this time to the past."

"Don't just continue on your own!"

"We will also be in that time period as well so don't worry about the Pokémon and your lab their coming with us to the past."

"I have no say in this do I."

"Lastly I have assigned a trio for you for protection. We create a Shrine near your house you can use to go to them. The Creation Trio: Palkia, Giratina and Dialga"

"Why are you doing this?"

"For you to understand this world and what it has been through so you adapt"

Arturo looked up at the Alpha Pokémon, "That's so nice"

"Well let's to it then"

"Ignored… So cold."

"We will meet again someday. You won't remember this discussion however, until you reach today" He said, while head butting Arturo out of his dream.

When he awoke he looked at the time. It was seven in the morning when he woke up. He did everything he usually did in the morning before grabbing some more Pokémon, including his Bagon and went to Fairy Tail. He knew that it was going to an eventful. Arturo opened the door to the guild and sure enough there was hustle and bustle everyone seemed to working hard as usually. Then Arturo saw Makarov beckoning him

"What is it master?" Arturo asked. He needs to get used to calling Makarov master.

"I think you show us your magic." Makarov said with a smile "I'm interested in it and to see your potential after that you can go and do you first job if you want."

Arturo smiled on the outside, but was panicking on the inside. He didn't have any magic power like the rest of mages in Fairy Tail. So how could he prove he still a mage… Just then, Natsu over heard the Conversation.

"Let me test him, Gii-san I have a bone to pick with his reptile friend" he said in a cheery voice.

"_Pokémon Of course,_" Arturo thought, "_I can use them to fake my magic_"

"Come on, I want to fight you" Natsu bellowed. Everyone in near them was egger to her the rookie's answer.

"Fine, I'll fight you, In exchange I want to know every about magic. I may be a mage, but I'm just a beginner."

Natsu wasn't the best to talk for information, but he would have one of his party tell Arturo "Alright! I'm getting revved up."

Everyone followed them to the small courtyard, right by the door and circled them. Lucy was just coming in for the being tired of Natsu and party being in her house all night. She noticed the commotion going on at the door and went to see what was happening. She saw the boy and Natsu and realized that they were going to fight. She went in near Happy for a closer look.

"Is this such a good idea?" Lucy asked

"It's what the master wants." Happy relpied.

"Natsu is going to overdue it," Lucy said in a lower voice.

"Aye…"

Arturo and threw his pokéball, "Come on out, Bagon"

The Bagon came out of the pokéball and smirked at Natsu.

"Let's see what he's got" Arturo said to Bagon as he took out his Pokédex

The crowed whispered about the thing that Artruo just took out. Some said was a wand. Some said it was a book others just stood there and watched.

"_Karyū no Hōkō" _Natsu said as a burst of flame came out of his mouth and headed for Bagon

Arturo looked in the pokédex and smiled "This will do. Bagon use Protect!"

Bagon nodded and created a barrier that the flame hit and was being deflected. The crowed was stunned again by the Bagon. They thought that the Bagon was using magic so they assumed it was a sprit.

"Dam that Bagon is good; then I'll get serious too. _Karyū no Yokugeki_!" Natsu said. His arms were in gulfed flames and looked like large whips and attacked the Bagon

"Bagon! Are you alright?" Arturo said. Bagon came back to it's feet and shook it was turned to Natsu again. "Bagon use Ember" Bagon shot small bits of fire at Natsu.

"Oh a snack!" Natsu said while eating the flames

"What the hell!" Both Bagon and Arturo had their mouths wide open. "You can eat Fire!"

"Of course he can, He a Fire Dragon Slayer." Someone from the crowd said.

"_What type was Bagon again? Dragon? Oh …" _Bagon looked Arturo with a shaky determination_. "That's right Bagon, You have a dream to fulfill and I'm going to help you_"

"_Karyū no Tekken" _Natsu said and his fist came inflamed with fire

"Bagon counter with Zen Headbutt!" Arturo said

The People on the side were whispering again about the names of the moves that Arturo was telling Bagon to do was actually well orchestrated Incantations to help it perform magic. Bagon gathered it willpower to its head and charged at Natsu's hand. When they collided Natsu was rolling on the rolling on the floor due to the pain of the shock. Bagon, however fainted.

"Are you alright Bagon?" Arturo said getting a Hyper potion and a revive out of his bag. Bagon looked at Arturo and smiled.

"That's enough now Natsu" Makarov said

"No, I want a rematch with Bagon" Natsu said in a rage.

"I think he's trying to say that we are going to come over to your house." Lucy added.

"Aye, that's exactly what he meant"

Arturo had to think this over for a bit, but he decided to let them come, besides he didn't think Natsu would ever let him say no.

Arturo smiled "Alright, I guess you guys can come over to my house" He said before dusting himself off. Everyone soon went back to work

_At Arturo's Lab, just outside Magnolia. A couple hours later…_

" Ho-house! It's a bloody Plantation" said Lucy, gaping at the large space and the large building on the hill.

"So cool! Let's go in everyone" Natsu said while running up the makeshift path.

"He seems to into this" Lucy said.

"That is Natsu after all" Happy implied then looked at Gray and flew of towards Natsu

"It's big for house"

"Are you guys going to just standing there.?" Erza said just being right outside

"How come she is already at the door..." Lucy said

"Sometime Erza surprises me as well" Gray said.

Arturo heard a heard something happening in the living room and sure enough, Natsu, Happy was on the sofa while Gray was looking at the trophies that Arturo has won during his time as a Pokémon Trainer

"You could of knocked!" Arturo yelled!

"That's right you two." Erza said while being in a bathrobe and Ex-quip to her Pyjamas , "You should of knocked."

"She already right at home isn't she" Natsu said looking at the depressed Arturo

Lucy walked in the door who was greeted by the now normal Pokémon professor. He seemed to be under a "little" stress when those guys "entered" his house

"Welcome, Lucy." Arturo said with a little bit of enthusiasm, but heard Happy yelling about something.

"Natsu! Look at this Berry! It's Huge" Happy said holding a huge blue Berry

"Wow! Amazing. I can't wait to taste it." Natsu said licking his lips

"Wait!" Erza said before taking out here sword cutting the berry into six equal parts. "You should always offer it to other people"

Artruo sighed at this. It was going to be one hell of a night.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_This time it was a somewhat short lived battle with some humour. End of part 1 of 2 parts. The information part will appear in the Next Part._

_OC Characters from the Pokémon world and the Fairy Tail world are accepted and are recommended _

_Send me a private message to if you have anymore Questions._

_Attacco di Sole~_


	4. Time and Jobs Part 2

Taking on the New World!

A Fairy Tail/ Pokémon Fanfiction

I do not own Fairy Tail or Pokémon or anything in their Universes. They all belong to their respectful owners.

I am Accepting Oc Characters at this time. Send me (Attacco di Sole) a private message. And I'll tell you what you need on It

_Chapter 3: **Time is exactly what you need when doing a job (Part 2)**_

_Meanwhile at the new Pokémon Continent (South of Fiore)… At a mountain called the Pillar of Renewal…_

Arceus, as well as Lugia and Mewtwo were in a heated debate on what Acreus did to Arturo. Lugia was still against the idea on time warping the boy's mind. Mewtwo, although reluctant, agreed with the decision that Acreus had made. The room they were in was a large metallic cave created by the Ground/Steel Pokémon, Excadrill, The Fire Pokémon, Magmar and the Water/Ground Pokémon Wishcash. It was quite large for the rapidity of the three Pokémon.

"- But why do we have to force the human into our hands." Lugia said with a worried tone

"Lugia, you must take into consideration the position that we are in." Mewtwo stated

"I know, but couldn't of we have just planted the memories into his head instead of making him live through the past?"

Arceus stomped his foot at this, "He needs to learn about the world he will be living in at the people that's in it for now. If we rattle his head with too much information, He could have a serious breakdown and won't trust us anymore"

Just then Deoxys (in its Speed Forme) appeared in front of them. He seemed to be holding a distinct orb one of Greenish hue. Lugia and Mewtwo gasped at what they saw, but Arceus just stood there looking at the Orb.

"So Dexoys is that a-" Lugia said with a surprised look.

"…Yes, It's a human." Deoxys said in a monotone

"See Lugia", Acreus started, "We can't bring Arturo back now. It's for the best. Now Release that Orb into the current timeline."

"Wait, I sense Pokémon with him." Mewtwo said.

"Separate the one that don't have the strongest bond with him" Arceus said

"Yes, my lord," Deoxys Nodded and left to Fiore with the Human Orb.

"Arceus, isn't there another way" Lugia asked

Arceus squinted his eyes a bit " It will be fine, don't worry. We have the full support of the so-called "Superior beings", We should use their hospitality as much as possible as long as we are here. They allowed us to enter hear and gave us permission to set-back time a bit. They deserve a little respect."

Lugia sighed, nodded and flew off the Mountain. Mewtwo bided farewell to Arceus and teleported away. Arecus looked up at the Open-concept Ceiling in the room and decided to enter in his new "Hall of Origins"

_Meanwhile Back at Arturo's Lab_

Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy and Happy were sitting in the living room having a cup of Tea. Arturo sat in his arm chair while placing his Pokéball on the coffee table. Erza picked it up gently and started to observe.

"So this is your spirit's holding Item" Ezra said rotating the small ball in her hand.

"It's not a spirit" Arturo said, "It's a living creature."

"What it's not a spirit?," Lucy asked in shock "Then how can you contain it into that Sphere then?"

"It created for that reason to catch Pokémon, It's a Pokéball"

"Pokémon?" Happy asked

"Yes, Pokémon. Creatures with their own elements, life, uniqueness, intelligences, powers, and many other things. Here I'll show you." Arturo said while taking out his Pokédex

"Oh! It that device you use against Natsu" Gray said

Before he could get a chance to answer, Arturo heard someone knocking at the door. He stood up and walked to the door to find a blue haired girl with another flying cat behind her.

"Wendy!" Natsu said.

"Natsu-san, please wait a second." Wendy said as she turned to Arturo "Nice to meet you… I'm Wendy Marvell. And she is Carla"

"You shouldn't introduce us to every stranger we meet, but I guess it's too late now" Carla said with a annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry…"

"Won't you two come in?" Arturo said calmly

Wendy nodded and proceeded to the sofa in between Erza and Lucy. When she asked what they were talking about, Happy briefly told them about the Pokémon that Arturo used against Natsu. At first the two girls were sceptical, but Arturo continued to re-explained what he had said.

"This here, Gray is a Pokédex. It extracting information on Pokémon for future reference and allows you to battle with them. Though this is a modified version the principles."

Arturo started to press some buttons on the Pokédex and looked at the ground. A table of sixteen pokéballs, a huge chart that came from the ceiling and a long pointing stick appeared in front of the group. Soon after, the chart was filled with seventeen different words.

"Each Individual Pokémon has their own Element or Elemental combination of two types. We call these types."

"Like fire!" Natsu said

" And ice" Gray added

"Aye, There's air" Happy

"Water" Lucy added

"Darkness…" Wendy murmured

"Don't forget, Lightning you guys" Ezra said

Arturo sighed. "Well you mostly right. Fire, Ice, Water, Electric and Dark are all types. Air could be considered Flying, but there are so many other types like Grass, Steel, Rock, Psychic, Ghost, Bug, Ground, Poison, Normal, Fighting and Dragon.

"Oh my, That a lot of different –" Lucy started

"Dragon! Do they know were Igneel is?" Natsu said with a smile

Arturo gave a puzzled look. That's when Erza started explaining that Igneel, The fire Dragon, was Natsu's foster father. The situation was also similar with Wendy and another member of the guild named Gajeel were there dragons left them all and the same year and day. She also mentioned that they learned their lost magic (Dragonslayer magic). This got Arturo wondering about something, but quickly shook it off his mind. He pressed on his Pokédex again sending all the items away. He then threw the pokéball that Ezra was finished observing. It turned out to be Bagon.

"I'm sorry. I don't think they would know were he is." Arturo said.

Natsu gave a short pout and sat back on the sofa. Bagon looked at him with his determination as before when they fought. Bagon sniffed at the extra piece of berry and started to eat it.

"Hey are you going to let him do that?" Gray said coldly.

"Well I might as well He will be a bit big for the house soon enough." Arturo answered.

Lucy, Happy, Wendy and Natsu then started to imagine a large Bagon that was the size of a mountain. Carla, Gray and Ezra were thinking more logically and saw the size of sofa set. Arturo saw the looks on their faces and laughed.

"No no, I don't mean like that. He going to evolve soon"

"Evolve?" Happy asked

"Yeah, They all have a set amount of experience they gain from battle. This adds to their level of Power. Once they reach a certain level, they evolve to different more powerful Pokémon. For Bagon here, He has two stages in his evolutionary line, Shelgon and Salamence."

"Their name changes too?" Lucy said

"Their normal names change. If you give them a nickname, It will keep it's nickname"

"I See"

" That brings up a question on my side." Arturo started.

Before he could ask it almost everyone (With the (except Lucy, Wendy and Carla who were heading out the door) took their places in the living room. Arturo gapped at the scene.

"Don't you want a bed? I have Extras" He said

" Alright!" Natsu said.

Arturo headed them to the Guest quarters. One side of the Hallway had rooms with single beds for people that wanted to sleep alone. On the other side, there were rooms with multiple beds in a single room for people that didn't mind sleeping in the same room. Before Arturo could give them a choice, He heard a light turn off and saw them all asleep. _Fast _was the only word to come to mind after this. He then looked at Bagon that was heading the direction for his bed in Arturo's room. Arturo smiled and went to his room for bed…

_The Next day at Fairy Tail_

"A Job?" Arturo said scratching his head

"Yes, It how guild members get their Jewels (For _those of your that never heard of this, Jewels are the currency of the Fairy Tail world or at least in the Fiore country)" _Natsu said pointing at the Bulletin Boards

"Ahh! I see" Arturo said with Bagon by his side.

"So go ahead and choose one."

Arturo looked at the board. There were fifty-nine papers on there. Some were for capturing bandits while others were for more simple jobs. One of them caught Arturo's eye.

_WANTED_

_Capture a Strange Creature in Tully Village_

_1000 Js_

"I'll take it" He said as he grabbed the paper and showed it to Makarov.

"Okay I'll tell the client. Good luck on your first Job"

Arturo and Bagon ran toward the Guild doors to the Train station. They had to wait a couple of hours due to the train not being there. So they sat on the bench and waited. Natsu, Happy, Gray, Lucy and Erza were not far behind spying on Arturo…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Finally, the end of some Explanations and plans. Next time, Two Oc will make their debut on Arturo's first job. What could happen No one knows, except maybe a couple different battles and More from the Lengendary Pokemon_

_OC Characters from the Pokémon world and the Fairy Tail world are accepted and are recommended._

_(Number of OC's posted: 3)_

_Thanks for the Positive Reviews. And keep on Reviewing _

_Send me a private message to if you have anymore Questions._

_**Attacco di Sole~**_


	5. Arturo's First job

Taking on the New World!

A Fairy Tail/ Pokémon Fanfiction

I do not own Fairy Tail or Pokémon or anything in their Universes. They all belong to their respectful owners.

I am Accepting Oc Characters at this time. Send me (Attacco di Sole) a private message. And I'll tell you what you need on It

_Chapter 4 : **Dragons, Books and Snakes**_

_Tully Town, Dusk_

When they got off the platform, Arturo and Bagon felt a slight chill in the air. He looked at the small town. The lights shined as the town was still bustling. Arturo took a deep breath and motioned to Bagon to follow him. Right behind them, Natsu and the others were spying on him.

"Excuse me why are we doing this again?" Lucy said

"So… that we can… see what he's… made of…" Natsu said, staggering around.

"Aye, kind of like spotting him for our group." Happy added.

"Wait a sec, we already have a large group already and we don't need anymore." Gray put it bluntly

"Gray has a valid point" Erza started, "We can't take all the new members. That's not giving them a chance to spread their wings"

"That didn't answer my question.." Lucy said in a lowered voice

"We going…. to make sure… he is alright… that's all." Natsu said shaking his head to get his bearings.

"Oh there he goes." Happy stated

"Let's go" Erza implied.

Arturo saw the street that would take them to the market area were the clock tower. When the professor and Bagon looked at the plaza, they swore they saw the city. Thousands upon thousands of Merchants selling different items like Magic rings, special pendants among other things. As he asked around, each person he would talk to always gave him a different direction every time to his goal. He finally got his bearings to the meeting place near the old Tully Factory down up the streets. He saw someone on a large stone reading a book.

"Ah so you're the Fairy Tail wizard they sent. Nice to meet you." She said in a small voice.

The client's name was Sarah Kali. She was a young girl around the age of 6. She had jet black hair reaching the end of her neck. Her eyes were a Light blue like the color of ice in some light. The clothes she was wearing right then was a small, light red dress and on how thin the dress was, He could see some trousers underneath. Arturo at first didn't know what to say but then got his head right and remembered a couple of things.

"So, Miss Kali, What is this creature that you want me to capture" Arturo said casually. Bagon grunted at the night sky and jogged it's way the two people that were walking away

"Um… I only seen it once, so I think I can describe to you" Sarah started "Well it looked like a large cat. It was mostly light pink with a super long tail."

"Really? That must be something then." Arturo said.

Arturo was thinking of what kind of animal or Pokémon it could be. It was on the tip of his tongue yet he couldn't remember.

"Come on, were going to the old factory. The building may be almost gone, but the foundation is still there." She said cheerfully up the path.

"Fine let's go then. Come on, Bagon. By the way and this is my partner, Bagon." he said with a cheer in his voice as they went to the ruined factory.

_Meanwhile, On the Pokémon Island, near a ravine/Mountainous area called The Time Scar_

Giratina looked was looking up at the stars with a mournful look in its face. Giratina was free, yet it didn't know how to cope with the real world. The sights, sounds and the stars that he was longed to see, Giratina felt quite uncomfortable is probably more comfortable in the Distortion world. Just then, Giratina felt a twist in the wind.

"In what do I owe the pleasure to see the great Arceus" Giratina bellowed with out turning around.

"I need your help." Arceus said in a lowered voice.

"So, after all this time, You want me to help you?"

"Not me. Arturo."

"Ha! Why should help the "One" who locked me into a world for over Eons"

Areus grew mad at this. "That has nothing to do with this situation. That was your fault for causing destruction in your wake at that time."

"That time! You don't understand. You locked me in there to help with the creation of the universe and for my primal self. I calmed down soon after and try to talk to you. I never got a reply. So I created a somewhat adjustable home, but in the end. I was all alone. Until one day I was able to travel back to the world, but I was too afraid to come back to the distortion world."

Giratina roared loudly to much if his distaste. Arceus knew that this could go on forever, but he had to finish this up quick, because Arceus was meeting with the supieor beings of this world.

"Giratina, I need you to _look after_ the boy in my stead" Arceus

After hearing that, Giratina turned around. "What! You got to be kidd-"

"Do you think I would come all the way out here to joke with you? I want you and the other two members of the creation trio to watch the boy."

In a spark of the moment Giratina thought about something. It could be the boredom that has affected Giratina so much. Looking after someone may not be the most exciting thing to do, but it certainly counts as something to do.

"I'm going to do this not for your benefit, but to _repair _my soul" Giratina said before using the Griseous Orb transform into his Origin Forme.

"Fine, just don't cause any trouble for him." Arceus said calmly, "The other two are already in the area."

Giratina nodded and started to fly away to the country of Fiore. Arceus sighed while standing was Giratina was. Arceus looked at the millions of stars and looked at the constellation of Draco. He took his Draco plate to changed his type to Dragon and proceed towards the stars.

_Back at Tully town's Ruined factory_

"Rumours say that this creature was a demon who decided to take resident into the town" Sarah said

"Okay then, Do you know were this so-called demon will appear?" Arturo as while feeding Bagon a piece of Pecha berry.

"Recent journal entries show that this is a hotspot for it to show up at." Sarah said

"Don't worry, then I'll catch that demon then." Arturo said

" Huh? But I –" Sarah started.

Arturo and Sarah felt a something and dodged it. It was a blade encased in leaves. Arturo knew this move was Leaf blade. _Another Pokémon trainer in this world?_ That was the perception of Arturo's mind at this point. He scanned the surrounding area until he heard some rustling in the grass. That's when he saw him

"This is my training area" The man said, "Get out of here."

"Excuse me?" Arturo said with a little bit of disbelief

When the man came out, He was followed by a snake-like Pokémon, to which Arturo knew as Serperior. Serperior hissed at the on lookers while staying by his master. The man was five – eight in height. His hair was short, black and a little ruffled. His eyes seem to be brown. He wore a black T-shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. Sarah took out the book she was reading and started to attack with the book glowing in her hand.

"To defeat their opponents with a sharp fire death, Crimson Fire Volley"

Suddenly from the sky behind Arturo and Sarah, A large volley of fire arrows came flying towards the man and the Serperior. The man smirked as he motion to his Serperior to move forward.

"Serperior, use Frenzy Plant" He said.

Arturo quickly ran towards Sarah and grabbed her Bagon was not short behind. "Bagon, use Protect!"

Soon enough the Veil encased Sarah, Bagon and Arturo. The ground then erupted with large plant growths with spines that created a large barrier behind the veil. Sounds could be heard across the wall and soon fire was ensuing through the plant barrier. Then, they both the fire and the frenzy plant barrier vanished while cancelling each other out. Sarah went to the ground went the veil disappeared.

"Whoa, that some really cool magic you got there," Arturo said grabbing her.

"You really think?" Sarah while breathing slowly

"That's alright. You did good. Just sit here and let me handle the rest."

While Arturo placed Sarah on a nearby stone giving Bagon the orders to protect her, Natsu's party was looking at the scene from the forest as so to not reveal themselves.

"So cool!, I want to fight that thing." Natsu said with his fiery determination.

"You won't that snake before me Droopy-Eyes" Gray said

"What was that Cod-face" Natsu replied to Gray's face.

"That's enough out of you two." Ezra said hitting them both on the head.

"She is does have a _way _with people doesn't she" Lucy said quietly

"That's why she is Erza" Happy added.

Lucy then took out a small, circular book like object that was red in color and had the design of a pokéball.

"What's that, Lucy?" Happy asked

"It's a pokédex that Arturo made." She said while pointing at Serperior.

"In any case we shouldn't interfere with his job" Erza said.

"Oh I think it's working, I see the hologram that Arturo was talking about." Lucy said

The Pokedex Began to spoke:

_Serperior, the Regal Pokémon_

_Height: 10'10_

_Weight: 138.89lbs_

_It takes in sunlight for Energy. Their glare is said to be so powerful_

_its said to immobilize foes completely. When fighting a strong opponent_

_gives its all when they fight. It is the final evolution of Snivy._

"That sounds exactly like Ezra" Gray said

"Aye, no doubt about it." Happy added

"Ha ha ha, didn't know you have a-" Natsu started

Soon after the last comment, Ezra clobbered the three of them and continued "It's not right to finished someone else mission"

"You guys should have kept you mouths shut…" Lucy said.

Arturo looked across the field at his opponent and took out a pokéball from his belt and enlarged it to normal size. He pointed it at the man.

"Please calm down we didn't me to intrude" Arturo said.

"I don't care. You did and now you're going to pay at the hands of the Great, Kevin Linken" he said loudly while his Serperior hissed and slithered its way to the front.

"Find I'll play your little game." Arturo said darkly, "Come on out, Munchlax!"

Lucy from a far saw the creature coming out of the pokéball and pointed her pokédex at it and not soon after the pokédex gave a image and started to spoke:

_Munchlax, the Big Eater Pokémon_

_Height: 2"00_

_Weight:_ _231.5lbs_

_Munchlax can easily eat as much as it weighs in a single day. _

_It swallows its food without almost ever chewing it._

_It hides food under its long body hair. However, it forgets it has hidden _

_the food has stored thus,_ _it carts around this food stash everywhere._

Upon hearing this, Lucy started to imagine Natsu eating and eating the amounts of food that he does and started to laugh.

Arturo and Kevin stared down each other without either one flinching. Then Kevin pointed to the Munchlax.

"Serperior, end this quickly with Cut!" Kevin said with vigour.

As Serperior cried into the night air, Arturo and Munchlax looked at each and nodded. Serperior's tail turns a bright white as it came closer and closer right until it attacked the Munchlax. Of course, Munchlax stood its ground while taking damage, but Arturo smiled at this.

"Munchlax, use Counter" Arturo said.

Munchlax started to run towards the Serperior and punch it with all the force that it had given to him. The Serperior went flying towards his master who was now a bit impatient.

"Serperior, get back up and use Leaf Blade!" Kevin said in a enraged voice.

Arturo motioned towards Bagon to get to Kevin's side of the field. The leaf blade attacked Munchlax almost fainting him, but lucky for Munchlax, he was holding a Sitrus Berry. Munchlax nodded at Arturo to use that move. It was a long shot but he had to take it.

"Munchlax…. use Metronome" He said

Munchlax thought of all the moves he could think up and chose one randomly in a spilt second. He was then encased in a fire sphere and headed towards Serperior. At the same time Bagon started to charge up willpower to his head as he head for Kevin. Simultaneously, Bagon and Munchlax hit their target. Serperior tried to get up but fainted and went by to his master's pokéball. Kevin got hit square by Bagon's Zen Headbutt. As soon as Kevin got it a large Crystal like object spat out off his mouth.

Lucy and Ezra ended up going back to Magnolia early, while carrying Natsu, Gray and Happy. Kevin was unconscious now, and Sarah was cheering in the background.

"You did it!" Sarah said happily.

"Munchlax, return! You did well. And so did you Bagon." Arturo said.

"Now can you tell me what those creatures were?" Sarah asked lightly

Soon after gathering the knocked out Kevin, his pokéball and the Crystal to the group were Bagon was beside Sarah, Arturo began telling the entire Pokémon story. Near the end of it, Sarah raised her hand.

"So wait, they all came from one Pokémon?" 

"Yep, a Pokémon named Mew" Arturo said then going through his Pokédex to show it.

"AH! That's it the demon I saw was Mew!" Sarah blurted out.

"Really-"

"Here take this money you did your job." Sarah said while giving a bag of Jewels

Arturo and Bagon were confused. "But my job was to-"

"Tell me what it was! And now that you did that I think… I … am going to take…. Yawn* a nap now to recharge …. My … Magic…..zzz"

Sarah went out like a light bulb. Arturo said nothing towards this and took out another Pokémon, A Flying type by the looks and sighed.

"Fly all these members to My Lab." Arturo said to the new Pokémon and just like that Arturo and the party vanished.

It was 9:00pm at the clock tower in Tully and who was to find sitting on the hour hand. None other than the objective of Arturo's mission, Mew. It looked around and giggled as it disappeared into the night…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_Their you see wasn't that more exciting! I did my best to make it interesting without making it meaningless. Next chapter the mysterious crystal is revealed and a person in Natsu party finds something in the woods. Also our New Oc' Sarah and Kevin will be involved in the main plotline from now on. Only one more new OC to introduce. (I had my reason to do everything the way it is in the chapter)_

_OC Characters from the Pokémon world and the Fairy Tail world are accepted._

_(**3** Oc Characters so far) ( I'm Going to need a lot more than that.)_

_Send me a private message to if you have anymore Questions._

_Attacco di Sole~_


	6. Withering Memories & Tranquil Forest

Taking on the New World!

A Fairy Tail/ Pokémon Fanfiction

I do not own Fairy Tail or Pokémon or anything in their Universes. They all belong to their respectful owners.

I am Accepting Oc Characters at this time. Send me (Attacco di Sole) a private message. And I'll tell you what you need on It

_Chapter 5: **Withering Memories and "Tranquil Forest"**_

_**(Note: The first part will be In consistence due to the state that the memories are in. Other that the first Part with Professor Oak, The rest are Actual Excerpts from other Pokémon games)**_

_In Arturo's Memories…_

"_Today you get you first Pokémon" Professor Oak said calmly "So you pick Squirtle that's fine choice you made there" Arturo smiled, proudly as he petted it._

_"I took you for granted, and so I lost. As proof of your victory, I confer on you this...the official Pokémon League Boulder Badge." Brock said while patting Arturo on the back._

_"NO! That can't be! You beat me at my best! After all that work to become League champ? My reign is over already? It's not fair! Why? Why did I lose? I never made any mistakes raising my Pokémon... Darn it! You're the new Pokémon League Champion! Although I don't like to admit it." Blue says before relinquishing his title of Kanto Champion._

"_"Why should I run and hide from the world and have to wait quietly? My aim is to rid our world of the vague and incomplete thing we call spirit. By freeing ourselves of that, our world can be made complete. That is my justice! No one can interfere!" Cyrus said right before Arturo battled him in Distortion world._

_"Pokémon and people do not age because of the passage of time. They get old when the energy flowing in their hearts dries up. This energy in our hearts is powered by truth, ideals, or maybe dreams... That probably changes with what you most hope for in your life." Drayden said to Arturo had battled._

"_Father I did it! I became Champion of five different Regions." A younger Arturo said._

"_Bah! Fruitless Ideals will never give you true happiness. Give up on Pokémon all together" Arturo's father said in the shadows._

"…_Why are you like this?" _

"_Because I don't go catching creatures for their powers unless it has a direct profit to me. You are not my son. If you were you would of rejected that starter that loon professor gave you and joined into business."_

" _That's it, Your just mad that your company fell to the ground and you had to start over."_

"_Leave"_

"_You only cared about your money and never about anyone else's happiness"_

"_I said, Leave"_

"_You are nothing, but a washed up man who let his wife-"_

"_Leave this building and get out of my life. Forever!"_

"_Fine!" Arturo said while slamming the door behind him._

_Back in Arturo's Lab, Early Morning _

That slam was the noise that woke up Arturo up. The sweat dripped from his head as he was breathing hard. He calmed down, and got out of bed. When he finished clothing himself, He went to the rooms that he placed Kevin and Sarah in, only to find the beds were made and them not in there. Arturo sighed and went to grab his Pokémon and started doing his daily Check-up of the rooms in his house. First was the greenhouse with all the berries that were inside it. Arturo pressed a button to simulate rain. Next was his Pokémon Containment chamber. He checked that the Pokéballs he had weren't toyed with or damaged. After that, Arturo went to the lower levels like the basement were he was greeted by Audino, Blissey and Chansey. They always care for the eggs here that that take a longer time to hatch. The Pokémon caring for the egg have a pokéball attached to the wall and that's were they can also get food and press their Pokéball for sleep and take shifts. After that there was only on more room to take care of. When the final room was there, Arturo began to

_Fairy Tail Guild, the Edge of Magnolia _

"the Hell?" Arturo said, while taking out Bagon

"Yep as you can see, we decided to join this guild." Sarah said with a smile

"Besides, everyone here has great energy. Great to raise a Pokémon." Kevin stated

"Arturo, If they want to stay here that is their own wish, but right now there staying in the guild to understand the ropes." Makarov said. "Now, that you finished that you can do whatever Job you want."

Arturo was still a bit flabbergasted on the whole situation, but accepted it. He noticed that Natsu's party was already gone on another job. When he was at the bulletin board, he looked at the different notices on different missions. He took a more laid back mission to keep him calm and busy.

_Fetch some Herbs_

_The Nearby Forest, Magnolia _

_165 J_

"Fetch some herbs… That's very direct" He thought to himself. "I like it."

Arturo went to the bar and took a glass of strong apple cider. He noticed that there was a lot less people than usually. He sighed and figured that they were all on important jobs. Soon, Arturo thought about if he was going to get a special job with him. He looked at Bagon and smiled.

"Let's go, then. Shall we?" He said to Bagon who nodded in response

"Wait, just a second" Makarov said to him.

"Yes, master?" Arturo replied hastily

"I want you to stay here and learn what I'm going to teach the newcomers."

Arturo and Bagon looked at each other and sighed "Alright then. If that's what you want."

Just as Arturo looked at Sarah and Kevin, Bagon went to the second floor and looked out the window. Master Makarov borrowed Reedus's light pen to write the down the various members of the Guild hierarchy.

" Sorry master, the job is timed I have to get it within the hour." Arturo said pointing at the door.

Makarov sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you about later."

" Alright, come on Bagon." The professor said while his dragon companion shuffle towards and out the door.

_An Hour later, at a nearby forest_

It didn't take Arturo and Bagon to find the herbs they were looking for. They soon placed all the materials and started to run towards the forest exit. The breeze felt good on their skin. Some leaves slowly fell onto the ground. Then, clouds were starting to disappear making the sunshine brightly. Arturo looked at this with a puzzled looked and saw a large fireball coming towards the duo. Quickly Arturo and Bagon dodged the attack and saw there answer to who shot it.

It was a girl but after closer observation, it seemed more like an Infernape. A light flame was above her head with two swirl patterns wrist pads which were engulf in flames. Arturo didn't know what was going on.

"Munchlax, go and use metronome!" Arturo said while throwing the pokéball.

The girl quickly ran for the Munchlax. It wasn't until then that Arturo remembered the type disadvantage. Munchlax got ready and started to Sacred Fire. The Girl just ran towards the blast of fire and commenced a Sky Uppercut. The Munchlax went flying into the air and was then immediately returned to it's pokéball. Arturo didn't get a chance to use another pokéball, the girl was was making every step of Arturo's the way she wanted. Then a pokéball flew up in by a hit of the girls punch after it flew out of the pocket of Arturo. Once the pokéball did a small click noise. Arturo and Bagon's eyes widen.

A large Wailord came crashing down towards them. The girl looked up but, Arturo in a quick second decision, grabbed her and went on top of her. The Wailord yelled as it performed an un-intentional body slam on the group. Seconds later, a red light enveloped the Pokémon and it went into it's pokéball. All that was left was Arturo, Bagon and the girl who revert back to normal.

"That was a cheap trick!" The girl said while rubbing her head and looked up to her savior.

"I didn't mean for that to happen." Arturo said as he got off of the girl.

She stared at the Fairy Tail crest on his Arm. "Oh you're a guild person."

Bagon went beside Arturo's side. "Yes, I am. What of it?"

"Well you use Pokémon and I've never seen _that_ before. All the people that were trying to get me must have been hunters after my head so they could put it on a mantle." The girl said coldly

Arturo shivered at that. "Well… you shouldn't be living in a forest." _It's just like before with Kevin._

"And do what join your guild?"

"Why not?"

"Seriously?, you would take in a total stranger? I know I wouldn't." The girl said with surprise in her voice.

"Sure, we have people just like you in the guild. You can even stay at my place."

Bagon nodded as well and started growl like Pokémon do "He wants me to join as well."

"You can understand him?" This piqued Arturo's interest.

"Yeah, _can't you_?"

"Nevermind. The name is Arturo."

"…Miki….Yamamoto Miki…" Her voice was still a bit cold, but it did have a touch of heat to it.

"Well Miki-chan. We should get going- OH NO!"

Arturo went to his knee as kept on searching for the bag with the herbs in it. He hoped that it wasn't flattened like the forest by the Wailord. Bagon quickly went into a far bush and took out the bag. Arturo calmed down as he and Miki patted down the dirt off of them. They smiled and went out of the huge Wailord print in the middle of the forest towards Mongolia.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Bow downs* Sorry for the long wait. I just had midterms at my schools so I was really busy with work and such.

Alright then Chapter Six will present a formation of a new team. THIS chapter will be the one were one of the members Natsu's Party find something I promise. A mysterious shrine appears in the back of Arturo's house but it turns out to be something grander.

_OC Characters from the Pokémon world and the Fairy Tail world are accepted._

_(**3** Oc Characters so far) ( I'm Going to need a lot more than that.)_

_Send me a private message to if you have anymore Questions._

_Attacco di Sole~_


	7. The Phantom Dogma

Taking on the New World!

A Fairy Tail/ Pokémon Fanfiction

I do not own Fairy Tail or Pokémon or anything in their Universes. They all belong to their respectful owners.

I am Accepting Oc Characters at this time. Send me (Attacco di Sole) a private message. And I'll tell you what you need on it

_Chapter 6: The Phantom Dogma_

_**Shirotsume Town, One week later**_

Along the main path, Sarah, Kevin and Miki, who was accepted, were walking into the main street of town. The sky was dotted with clouds with the sky showing up.

"So we came here to do what again?," Sarah said while stretching her arms.

"Erm… I think," Kevin said looking at her with a confused look.

"We were sent here to find a missing person." Miki said in a cold, stoic voice.

"Ahh… right, well I hope we can find him or her." Kevin said

"Tck* I'll go to the bookstore. Maybe, I'll find some information". Sarah said while going into town.

Kevin wasn't so sure that she could get much information, but she couldn't count out his partner just yet. He turned to Miki only to find she wasn't there. He sighed at this and started to look at the clouds wondering how long have they been floating up there, among other things. He fingered his pokéball in the back pocket. Kevin shook his head and started to look in town.

Sarah entered the corner bookstore with less care for the mission and much more interest with the books that were around here. Even for her young age and attitude, her love for books remained the same. It was how she gained her colourful vocabulary. With each book section Sarah passed, made her tingle like there was a blast of new profound life that struck her. Adventure, Romance, Tragedy; All seemed to enthral her whim. The hard covers of the old books were always the part that always captured her attention. While in the 'Horror' section, Sarah overheard two young men talking about a meeting at the church. She tried to look casual, as she was considered a child, place the book she was holding back in her place and went out of the shop.

At a nearby park, Miki was sitting at a bench trying to stay away from the public eye. Somehow the feel of this new world made still feel uncomfortable. She also didn't trust most of the people at the guild yet. Everyone would accept her whole-heartedly, while she would turn around and sigh. In the end, she didn't want to go on the mission, but Arturo said that it would be good for her to meet other people I in the same boat as he put it. She liked his attitude towards things, so she agreed and started to make some small talk with Sarah and Kevin. Though the two were a bit strange, she could learn to like them. Suddenly, a gust of wind came and sent a piece of paper right in Miki's face. As she took it off she noticed a strange symbol with a code on it. She memorized it and decided it was time to meet the others.

Kevin, was asking around for the person that they came to look for. Even if he was a calm person, he wasn't stupid. The people around here were forced to hide something and weren't going to talk. He sighed and took out Serperior. The next shop he went to started out the same as the others, only this time, Kevin had his friend growling at the owner. The owner wasn't scared at Snake-creature at first, until it cut a rock sculpture into pieces. The shopkeeper changed his mind and told them about the reverend at the church was the one that was stolen and that men with a guild symbol at on them. Kevin smiled and ran for the door to meet up with the others.

" I got something! Guys" Sarah said while running towards the others.

"I see we are all bountiful" Miki said calmly.

"Then let's share our information." Kevin said, while petting Serperior.

They all gave their finds to one another and found out that most of the clues they got were all had something to do with a guild. They then hatched up a plan to spy on the church at night.

_**Pokemon Island, In a small cave area called Stardust Cove.**_

Lugia sighed as it came to the pond. The water was still in Lugia's new home. It came to the water and started to start at itself.

"Why did this have to happen?" Lugia asked at the reflection in the pond.

"Cause, everything will eventually be taken over by darkness," A voice said.

The pond started to ripple as it also showed change in the reflection of Lugia. The reflection in the pond had red eyes and purple and light purple skin.

"You! That's not-" Lugia said as it stood there in shock.

"Possible? Listen, you may have purified yourself from my grasp, but I will always reside in your soul, as your shadow." The voice said.

"Shadow Lugia, I shall not tolerate your presence here. Be gone!." Lugia said with much distaste in it's mouth.

"Fine, I'll go, but you will see that without me, your world you live in will be nothing short of a dream." Shadow Lugia said as it dissipated into the water.

Lugia was in deep thought about this foreboding message. What did it mean? Is there a conspiracy against Arceus? Were they the ones who destroyed the Pokémon world? The questions seem to have piled up one by one it didn't want to think about it. It sighed and decides that it was too much to handle. As Lugia went to it's nest, Shadow Lugia's figure in the water can be seen with a small grin.

_**Shirotsume Town, Nightime**_

"Get your foot out of my face." Sarah said pushing it away with her hands.

"Sorry, but whose bright idea it was to be in her anyways." Kevin said.

"All of ours" Miki said bluntly

They were all in the confessional in the church after hours. They waited to see if the culprits would come and after much discomfort, they came. They walked to the altar and press buttons and went down what seem to be a passageway. As the men left, the group almost flew out of the confessional.

"Worst. Idea. Ever." Sarah said as such got back her bearings.

"I second that" Miki said while stretching

"Well, it wasn't that bad." Kevin said with a grin on the floor.

Sarah and Miki ignored that comment and start to move in the nave* of the church. Kevin was the first to approach the altar and raise the 'holy bible' from its place to reveal a panel. Miki, the walked up to the panel and placed the code that she remembered. Once they enter the complex. It was a matter of following the path. When they made it to the end of the path the made it to a grand hallway, the made to what looked like an atrium of some kind.

"My Brothers" A voice said from down below.

"Oh no" Kevin said while trying to cover his mouth.

"That's …" Sarah had a huge grin on her face.

"…" even Miki turned around to giggle a bit.

The man that was known as 'Denver' was nothing more than a site. Even though the people in the room were chanting his name, the fairy tail mage could help but laugh. The man was a short and stout figure with a moustache that must came out of a parody version Charle Chaplin or Alex Louis Armstrong* and his suit was a yellow with pink stripes.

"Phantom Lord shall rise again, starting with the control of this church." Denver said as his underling laughed at the reverend that was being pushed around.

Suddenly, a leaf blade came and took out a couple of men while another bunch were running around with fire on there backs. One even got a fire punch to the face. Seperior, Kevin, Sarah with one of her trusty books and Miki who had immediately changed into her Infernape look-a-like.

"Who dares comes in The Remnants of Phantom lord?" Denver said with a somewhat sour look on his face.

"We don't care who you are now" Miki started.

"But, we will be the ones to-" Sarah added.

"Take you down!" He said while all of them pointed at Denver.

"That for messing with Fairy Tail." The all said.

Makarov have told them about Phantom lord a while back. It was a Dark guild that was at war with Fairy Tail at the time. Since, then they promised not to mess with Fairy Tail, but this reformation could be a sign that they have broken the Treaty or the people here are just Fanatics.

"You will not live Fairy Atta….ck?" He said noticing all his men were being clobbered.

"Serperior use Dragon Tail!" He said as the Pokémon smashed the ground around some goons.

"And with a wipe of his hand, He said 'Behold! Pillars of Fire!" Sarah said as some of the men were somewhat burnt to a crisp, but still moving.

"Close Combat!" Miki yelled as she punched the living daylights of some phantom fanatics.

"Um… Mercy" Denver said out of fear.

They all agreed to send the man packing by sending him down the nearest river and send him packing on a log. The client was actually the Reverend's Daughter who wanted to find her father. Kevin, Sarah and Miki all looked at the town and then jumped for joy.

"We did our first mission together. Now back home we go".

_**Lucy's House, Magnolia**_

Lucy was getting out of the shower only to see that Natsu, Happy, Gray were helping themselves to her house. She sighed as she went back to the Bathroom to change in her night clothes.

"That's was a rough Job we had." Lucy inquired.

"Aye, even Natsu had a hard time riding that-"

"Don't even remind me." Natsu said almost feeling sick

"Your no better than that piece of dead weight over there." Gray said

"What was that Perverted Boxer-freak" Natsu said to his face.

"Oh that's how you want to play with me Fiery Droopy-eye basterd."

Erza sighed and then pointed at the object near the wall. "What are you going to do with that egg, Lucy?"

Lucy thought for a moment.

"We could make a mean Omelette with that egg." Natsu said breaking off Gray and going into his Imagination.

"With fish on the side," Happy said going into the same fantasy.

"Alright let's get cooking." Gray said.

Erza ex-quipped into her Chef outfit, "I'll get the burner ready."

"NO!" Lucy screamed "I'm keeping it, who knows; Maybe it's a something special in here."

"Forget her, let's eat!" Natsu said before get a forceful kick from Lucy.'

"Aye sir, I'll get the-" Happy said before getting a Lucy punch to the face.

"Good grief" Gray said "You two are such children."

"I agree on that." Erza said while Quickly Ex-quipping to her pyjamas

"Though you two are right, You were going to cook it as well." Lucy murmured to herself

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Bow downs with vigour*. Sorry for the long wait. **Again.** I will try to be more quicker with my posts.

Alright then Chapter Seven (If there are no more OCs) Will be when **now** a mysterious shrine appears in the back of Arturo's house but it turns out to be something grander. It is the plot element that was put back until later, but anyways. I'm still looking for other Oc's to join this story. So don't hesitate and come now!

_OC Characters from the Pokémon world and the Fairy Tail world are accepted._

_(**3** Oc Characters so far) ( I'm Going to need a lot more than that.)_

_Send me a private message to if you have anymore Questions._

_Attacco di Sole~_


	8. The Shadow Master

Taking on the New World!

A Fairy Tail/ Pokémon Fanfiction

I do not own Fairy Tail or Pokémon or anything in their Universes. They all belong to their respectful owners.

I am Accepting Oc Characters at this time. Send me (Attacco di Sole) a private message. And I'll tell you what you need on It

Chapter 7: _**The Shadow Master**_

_**Arturo's Laboratory, The South side. **_

Arturo opened his mouth as he walked to the back of his mouth. Bagon also looked in at this in awe. Arturo went towards this slowly saying to himself "_How is this possible_". Bagon also shadowed the footsteps of his partner very carefully

It was a shrine, but it was oddly familiar. The work seem ancient and the columns seem like a smooth marble. The white tiles of the floor were hard but felt like they have been distorted once and then, it hit Arturo. These are the same tiles from Spear Pillar from the Sinnoh region of the Pokémon world, but that not what surprised him. What got him, in fear was the Statues that were near the middle of the room. Dialga, The Temporal one, Palkia, The Spatial one and Giratina, The Renegade.

Arturo slowly approached the Renegade Statue and was somewhat freaked out of the amount of detail that it had. He was about to rub his hand on it when he felt a pulling sensation on his hands and him and Bagon were sucked into the statue into a purple void.

_**?**_

It was a feeling of dread that awoke the professor. Arturo slowly saw the place he was in. There was no sound, no air, the purple atmosphere, the odd feeling of lifelessness in the red sand. This it was then a surge in time and space that came to the professor. Bagon stood beside it as it. Then it happened, two large beings came in front of the two aliens into this world.

"What the-", Arturo started and the pointed at the four legged. blue creature, "Dialga-san?" and then pointed at the two legged pink creature,"Palkia-san. What are you two-"

"It's is not them that called you." A voice said in the nearby Shadows

Arturo was speechless while Bagon slowly went behind it's master. In front of them was a roughly twenty-two-point-eight foot serpentine creature with bright red eyes and red circular stripes on it's body. It's head was like a Jagged mask covering it's face and three rings in that same dark gold colour. Six spikes can be seen on the lower sides of his tail area. The last thing The Pokemon expert noted was he saw six ghostly streamers with bright red Spikes on it.

"G-Giii- Giratina-Sama!" Arturo said in almost pale voice

"Now human." Giratina commenced, "Since, you seem a little uneasy, I'll talk very simply so you can understand."

Arturo took that as an insult but he didn't say a word and got a more serious impression.

"Giratina... Don't Antagonize him" Dialga said quietly.

Giratina smirked under his mask sat the human. "... tch* Alright then, Arceus has talked with the other memebers of the this worlds dominate species and they have told me of their conclusion, they find you to be the only vessel that can the magic this Earthlanders call "Dragonslayer".

"Dragon...slayer... like Natsu and Wendy?" Arturo questioned

Giratina didn't know that he had already seen the Dragon magic users but he just nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, What do we have to do first." Arturo said, Bagon still clutching at his leg.

Giratina, with a large roar of excitement. " I want you to find the Griseous Orb in Earthland and then bring it to me."

"Wait, wouldn't that just change your forme?" Arturo asked curiously.

"You will understand in time my human friend" He said before pushing the two into the back into the vortex to the human world.

"You think that this is the right idea." Palkia said.

Giratina frowned "I don't know exactly what Arceus is planning and I could care less, all I know that It's going to get a whole lot interesting"

_**Earthland, Oshibana Town**_

The Entire Gang; Arturo, Bagon, Sarah, Kevin and Miki were all walked down the morning. The streets were filled with people that were doing their duties. The group had been assigned a mission to investigate and covertly take out any dark guild activity.

"Well, I guess we better start searching." Arturo said with Bagon following him.

"Tch* If I had to fight those Phantom Lord creeps again I think I'll faint of laughter." Kevin said with Serperior boastfully slithering behind.

"They were interesting characters alright." Sarah said holding her new book

" Well who ever these jokers are they have no chance against us." Miki said with a grin with Infernape sighing behind her.

Arturo thought of something. "Hey Miki, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Miki said

"Back when we first met, You attack my Munchlax with a Sky Uppercut and you said you copy the abilities of the Pokemon you are using, but Infernape can't learn that move. So how did you do it?"

Miki giggled a bit "I am a Pokemon trainer too you. I had a Breloom that knew the move So I was able to keep it for my personal move set, sort of like Smeargle."

Arturo nodded as they were in front of the large Railway station which was oddly quiet. Just as they were entering Arturo say a red dot that zoomed out of the back. He rubbed his eyes as he couldn't see it well enough so he proceeded into the building. They all moved towards the centre of the strangely, empty station. Miki and Sarah started to move up towards the stairs to see what they could find but were brought back quickly with a vine whip by Serperior. A Purpleish ball of energy hit the ground where the two girls was.

"Well this should be fun." A voice said

"sigh* Let's get this over with" Another voice said.

"Wait, I know that voice" Arturo said, " R-Ryou?"

" Say Kyoko. Do you know him" The boy said with a questioned look

"No, No I don't" Said the girl with a bipedal Pokemon beside her

Arturo then saw the boy and it was someone he knew. It was Ryou Kaname, a spirited Pokemon trainer from the Sinnoh Region. His was hair mildly Spike style, ebony while his skin was like a dark white, creamy tone of skin. His right eye had a strange tattoo on it. He wore green, plain, sleeveless, T-shirt covered by a dark blue jean jacket with folded sleeves until his arms with black short knee-length jeans, some white-green khaki shoes and a dark blue wristband on his right hand.

"Arturo-san is that you?" Ryou said calmly.

"Yes, it is." Arturo replied

"You know this man?" The girl beside Ryou asked.

"He was the Pokemon Champion in every region in our world. We don't need to fight him" He said while walking down.

"Kyoko..." Miki said silently

"Miki! Is that you? I haven't seen you since we parted ways in that forest." The Girl said with the Lucario right by her side. It grunted.

Kyoko Honda is a 16 year old girl with short,black hair, dark brown eyes, and skin creamy like Ryou. She wears yellow blouse with white streaky on its sleeves, short knee-length, dark blue jeans, a long creamy vest reach her waist, a pair of brown short boots and a red bracelet on her left hand.

"You guy wouldn't happen to have a certain orb would you?" Sarah said as not to break from the original matter

"Why yes isn't this it" Ryou said taking our a Yellow Orb and throwing it to Arturo.

"This is it! It's the-" He started before he and Bagon went into the portal.

"Arturo!" Kevin, Sarah and Miki said.

"Voices, voices" A man said which made both Ryou and Kyoko twitch.

The three went flying into the wall as soon as the man appeared where they once stood. The man was wearing a large poncho and had beige pants. He was overly muscular and had black hair.

"R—Ragnarok." Kyoko said, wincing in pain.

"Serperior use Leaf blade!" Kevin said.

"Kevin wait!" Sarah said with urgency

It was too late, as Seperior created a leaf blade and attacked head on but it stopped as it saw that Kevin was standing completely still. Kevin was like in another world, but it was kinda true. In his mind, an officer was in front of the boy. He was questioning him and finally took him in. He saw people laughing at him and one other little boy smirked.

"It wasn't me!" He screamed aloud.

Sarah wanted to help but she was in a similar predicament. There was a spark around her and then, when it fell to the floor, it turn into a towering Inferno. She could only stare in awe at this horrific sight and tried to find something in her book to calm the flames to no avail

"No... No... Where is it. I don't want to burn. I have to find something!" Sarah panicked.

Miki was confused on what was happening until She heard something familiarly creepy sound. It was a girl's scream. It soon became louder and louder and Miki could only try to block her ears to this.

"Please... Stop it" Miki Pleaded.

The man however laughed as he saw all their faces. "This is the great Fairy Tail? HA HA HA! Don't make me laugh. They couldn't stand up to the great Ragnarok! They shouldn't even..." He yelled and then stopped after sensing something.

"Yurei Ryu no Kage!" A voice said.

One by one all the people that were under Ragnarok's Nightmare were freed because of a quick shadow that sparked across the three of them. It was Arturo, but he looked a little different. His lab coat that once produced a nice white colour was now a purple color with a grey inside. Also, a purple aura was surrounding him. Bagon was clutching his feet again and went in front.

"Oh! A challenge now. Let's see if you can handle this. Ice storm!" He said as Ice shards went in their direction.

Bagon roared and went in front the protect. Suddenly a white light enveloped him a spiralled around until it was finished. What was left was Bagon's Second evolution, Shelgon. It easily protected the Ice storm.

"Shelgon, use Flamethrower!" Arturo said as he ran towards Ragnarok.

A line of fire came from the hole area of Shelgon's carapace. It almost hit the foe, but he narrowly dodged it and threw a lighting bolt at it. Arturo came up close and prepared to finished it off

"Take this! Yurei Ryu no Sakebi!" He said

A large blast of energy pushed Ragnarok towards the sky which then made a star like pattern in his wake.

"Alright we did it guys!. Uh guys?" Arturo said then realizing what happened.

Shelgon finished pushing everyone to the centre of the station. Arturo then sent out his Psychic type Pokemon. He took a smile and looked around.

"I guess everyone's too tired to move, Not to mention I am too. Alright then. Use Teleport."

They were then all sent (Sarah, Miki, Kevin, Ryou, Kyoko, Lucario, Serperior, Shelgon and Arturo) were all transported all the way back to the guild.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Finally. Since Exams are over and since I have free time, I needed to update this. Which I did. Now I want to try something a little different. I'm going to ask you, the readers what they want to see, because I am going to divide the next part into different segments. So If you want to tell me what the next mission or something or other in the story should be please Send you message to me A.S.A.P .

Sorry for the long wait, This might be a little "Meh" Episode, You must understand, finished this when I got exams. If it's bad sorry, I'll try to be better next time.

_OC Characters from the Pokémon world and the Fairy Tail world are accepted._

_(**5** Oc Characters so far) (We're getting there, but more is required)_

_Send me a private message to if you have anymore Questions._

Attacco di Sole~

P.S., I was thinking of doing a Roleplay based off this concept. Tell me your thoughts about it and let me know.


	9. Rainy Days

Taking on the New World!

A Fairy Tail/ Pokémon Fanfiction

I do not own Fairy Tail or Pokémon or anything in their Universes. They all belong to their respectful owners.

I am Accepting Oc Characters at this time. Send me (Attacco di Sole) a private message. And I'll tell you what you need on It

Chapter 8: Rainy Days

_**Arturo's Laboratory**_

Kevin, Sarah, Miki and the newest members, Ryou and Kyoko were in the main room of house. They were just getting to know each other for the time being since it was still early in the morning. Arturo and Shelgon won't be back for a little while due to strict training with Giratina. Sarah pour tea it everyone's cups while Ryou found some biscuits for them to enjoy. It wasn't until Miki looked outside that someone's changed the topic

"Hey, shouldn't we go to the guild." Sarah said while drinking a bit of the tea.

"Maybe later..." Ryou said with a yawn

"I'm game. Nothing like a bit of fresh air to start the day." Kevin said eager to go.

"I don't mind, but I think I'll go a little later..." Kyoko said.

"Hello, there is something more important than that right now we need to do!" Miki said with a tone.

What Miki meant was that the food that everyone in the laboratory was running slim on provisions like food and such had been running out for to months now and Arturo had left them mooch off him. Miki didn't want to burden him, even though the others don't seem to care that much.

"We have to see how much we have first." Miki said taking out a couple coins.

"We have nothing" The rest of the group said.

"What did you do with it all!" Miki said, shouting at them

"Training..." Kevin said

"Books" Sarah said.

"We had no money to begin with..." Ryou and Kyoko said in unison.

Miki sighed as she walked to the door and used her hand to beckon the rest of the to come with her so that they could do some jobs in-town so that by the end of the day the pantry would be full again. The group sighed, but eventually, the left the room.

_**Magnolia Town**_

__Later that same evening, everyone was working in any shape, way or form to get a sizable profit from it so that their exploits would later turn to provisions. At around 3:00 the met up in front of bridge that lead to Lucy's house from what they gathered they seemed to have enough to re-buy the stock. In the end, they had finished up what they wanted to do and started to chat a bit.

"Well I think it's a good thing that we are done to day." Kevin said with his arms crossed.

"Why's that?" Sarah asked.

It seems like it's going to rain soon."

"Alright, let's get going... Ah..." Miki said as a large rain drop went on her.

Not soon after there were other large drops that were going down. They were the size of mice as they fell and then it came and like a torrent of water, it fell down rapidly. The gang started running towards the nearest shop with a canopy. As they all entered each shop, the rain suddenly disappeared. Confused at this, Miki stepped out just a little out of her hiding area, the rain appeared almost like...

"I think this is a test." Miki said bluntly.

"What?! a test?" Ryou said, hesitant of the word

"We have to get to the lab and in order to do that we have to fight the rain"

"Erm Miki... fight the rain" Kevin said.

"Yes, Sarah do you have any books on lillypads? If you do, can you conjure up at least 5 of them? Miki said

"Sure just let me find a page I was on and... There we go." Sarah said as she started the incantation.

A few seconds later, five very large lillypads appeared. Miki told everyone that they will use these to make it to Arturo s' laboratory before the food gets horrible wet. Each person had a pad on their heads and started to dash. The sky became clouded with gray and rain pelted the streets. The townsfolk saw it strange that the group had the lillypads as they were the only ones to see it. They ran as fast as they can so that they could make it towards the main road quicker but Ryou had slipped and was beginning to fall, but Kevin grasped him and stood him straight. The water started to rise in level so they all went faster and faster towards the Laboratory Road and you could say in a split second moment They ran at Jet's Speed and broke the door to the lab.

_**Arturo's Laboratory, 1 hour later.**_

Arturo and Shelgon walked towards the rear of the house and opened the door. They made their way to the kitchen to see that the pantry was fill. Arturo scratched his head, He knew he was running low on food but, he was sure he needed to get some. He started some up the stove and made five cups of tea.

"Hey guys. I have some-" He said looking at the group sleeping. "Thank you for buying the food. Good night he said as he placed the cups in his Microwave oven.

He gave a sigh and got blankets and decided to let them sleep in the living room. He placed the blankets on each of them and went of to the his room when he saw all the wet laundry. He wonder what had caused it he shrugged and went to bed.

_**Bay behind Fairy Tail Guild**_

__A Xatu was standing on a blue rock in the middle of the bay. As the rock surfaced it was reaveal to be not a rock but Kyorge. He laughed has he used his drizzle to create the rain that made The five food fetchers ran for their lives earlier that while Xatu help Kyorge to see where they were with his foresight. The slowly moved away from the shore towards the Continent of Acrea.

_ I'm sorry this is a slow episode I wanted to write a better one, but I was pressured on time in real life. I now have time to do more of this, but I would first make an Announcement._

_ forum/Taking_on_The_New_World_RP_Edition/113745/ _

_The Rp forum based off of this Has been made so Come on down. I'll be on most of the time so come on down. _

_Now then to business. I'll be working on another project before making another one of the T.O.T.N.W Series so it will be on hold for a little while so it will be back, Alright. Next episode we finally figure out what was in that Egg Lucy had gotten and we get a little action in the Pokemon Continent of Acrea. Until next time thanks for your support and have a fantatic Day_

_OC Characters from the Pokémon world and the Fairy Tail world are accepted._

_(**5** Oc Characters so far) (We're getting there, but a little more is required)_

_Send me a private message to if you have anymore Questions._

Attacco di Sole~


End file.
